


Worth it

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Lillian Coulson [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson is a single dad, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fury is only mentioned, He Loves It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Even during tough days at work Coulson knows the one thing that can cheer him up is his little girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This one shot is a part of a series I wrote in which Coulson has an adoptive daughter named Lillian. Enjoy!!! Sorry it's rather short.

If there was one thing Coulson wanted to do at this very moment it would be to go home and relax, but no he couldn't. Fury needs him to do paperwork. He's been doing paperwork since 7 am this morning. He wasn't even supposed to be at work today. It was his day off. But Fury apparently needed all this paperwork done for the recruits next week. He was going to be overseeing their first few weeks. "Agent Coulson. Director Fury says you can go home. I can take over for you." Maria Hill says walking into his office. "Did he say that or are you saying that?" Phil says. "Just go." Maria says smiling. "Thank you Hill." Phil says grabbing his stuff and rushing out of his office. "Phil! Give your little one a hug for me!" Maria calls. "I will." Phil says.He leaves and soon he is pulling out of headquaters and onto the main road.

 

It takes him almost 40 minutes to get home. He was cursing out Fury for making him stay late. Didn't he know that traffic was terrible? He pulls into his apartment building garage and gets out. He makes his way to his apartment. Today has been a terrible day. He couldn't wait for this day to be over. Finally he gets to his apartment and unlocks the door stepping inside. "Daddy!" A voice yells as a girl runs into the room. "Lilly! There's my precious flower!" Phil says happily as the 4 year old runs into him. He picks her up. "Did you behave for Miss Beverly?" Phil says. Lilly nods. "She was an angel like always Philip." The babysitter says putting on her coat. "Thank you for picking her up from preschool and watching her. Sorry it took me longer than normal." Phil says. "You're a single father trying to provide for his little girl. I understand completely." The woman says and Phil fishes for some money. "Phil we talked about this. You don't need to pay me." His neighbor says. "I know but-" Phil says. "No." She says smiling. "Okay." Phil sighs defeated. "Lillian say goodbye to miss Beverly." Phil says. "Bye!!" Lilly says lifting her head from her father's shoulder. "Bye cutie pie. I'll see you later." Their neighbor says as she heads to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Phil says. She nods. "Thank you for babysitting her." Phil says. "You know I don't mind. It is nice to watch a little one again. My son is in college and my daughter doesn't bring my grandkids to visit me often. It is nice to be around a little one again." She says. "Anyways, have a goodnight." His neighbor says as she exits the apartment closing the door behind her. Coulson heads to the door and locks it.

 

"Okay angel did you get food?" He says. Lilly nods. "I had hot dogs!" Lilly says. "Oh aren't you lucky!" Coulson says tickling his little girl making her laugh. Coulson had made the best decision taking this girl in and adopting her as his own after her parents died on a mission and she had no remaining family members as her birth parents were only children. Fury had objected at first but after he saw how attached Coulson was to the baby he gave in and let him keep her. Coulson boops his daughter's nose and she smiles.

 

"Alright little flower let's get you ready for bed." Phil says. "But I not tired daddy!" Lilly says. "I know princess but its getting dark, and you have to get some sleep." Phil says. The girl pouts as the man puts her down for a quick second to take his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves. "Okay peanut bath time!" Phil says. "Nope gonna have to catch me!" Lilly says as she runs out of the room. "Hey! Get back here you!" The man says chasing the little girl around the apartment.

 

An hour later Phil has the 4 year old In her pajamas and settled on the couch. "Okay you can have 30 minutes of cartoons before bed." Phil says. Lilly cheers and Coulson puts on some cartoons. Coulson gets ready for bed himself and when he comes back Lilly is fast asleep. Coulson smiles as he turns the tv off and lifts the girl into his arms and he makes his way into her bedroom. "Daddy? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lilly says sleepily. "Don't you want to sleep in your own room in your new big girl bed?" Coulson says. "Monsters are in there." Lilly says. "Please?" Lilly says giving her father the puppy dog look. Coulson curses in his head. Damn it! How can he say no to that face?! He is a highly trained SHIELD Agent for pete's sake! He sighs. "Okay just this once." He says. Yeah right. "Just this once" you said that last time Philip. His mind says. Lilly smiles as Coulson grabs her stuffed animal and her baby blanket the two things she can't sleep without. He turns the light off and the two make their way to The master bedroom.

 

Coulson gets Lilly settled and then he gets in the bed himself. He turns the light off as Lilly snuggles into her father. "Good night Lady bug. Coulson says. "Night Daddy." Lilly yawns as she curls up against her dad and puts her thumb in her mouth and holds her stuffed cat tightly as Phil wraps her tight in her blanket and then throws the covers over both of them Phil holding his daughter tightly and soon they drift off to sleep. Yeah Coulson may have a full time job and be a single father and have a very strict boss/best friend but if that means coming home to the best thing to ever happen to him. Well to Coulson it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aw!!! See Coulson can be a sweetheart!!! Hope you guys liked this little one shot! I loved writing it! Also this series will sometimes include Phlint! Just letting you know!!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my marvel Tumblr blog!: nerdwholovesmarvel (look me up if you need too!) Have a good day/morning/evening!!


End file.
